Reading the books
by Andrew Garfield love
Summary: Join in has characters from both Fallen and The Fallen read a book. Lies will be discover, love will bloom, and maybe even the key to finally sending the fallen back home and a way to break the curse will be discovered. sorry if summary sucks story is way better fem Aaron.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own fallen or the fallen these books belong to their rightful owners I just own the plot. **

CHAPTER ONE: SURPRISE

There was a room.

There were ten of them there.

Ten of them were seated on a rectangular table.

To say Aria was confused was the understatement of the century. One minute Aria had been in her room singing then the next thing she knew she was sitting with nine other people. They were all sitting in a bare gray room and by the looks of it with no way out. Bewilderment was shown clearly on each of their faces has it was on hers. Aria tried to get up but released she couldn't get up.

"What the hell is this?" she shouted earning the attention of every single person and had been in a different circumstance she would have blushed. Once people had notice why she yelled they all tried to get up but failed like her, "and what the hell is going on?" she said trying one more time only to result in frailer big surprise.

A girl with one to many piercings gave Aria a glare "how the fu-"she never got to finish because in that moment a loud booming and bossy voice spoke of nowhere "enough and pay attention".

At that moment every one jumped and looked up to the celling in surprise. Recognition dawned on all their faces except on Aria's. _What the freak I going _Aria thought.

"All of you here but one know who I am…" the voice said and every one turned to look at her. _Lovely _she thought sarcastically and gave a glare to everyone that looked at her which clearly said 'one word and you die'. Wisely everyone turned around all except one a blonde hair guy with gray eye's which had a tint of violet in them. He looked ate her has if he knew her then turned away when she gave him a questionable look.

"_To_ those who don't know me I am the Throne." That simple sentence seemed to make almost everyone in this room happy while others had a scared look on their face. "You all are probably wondering why you're here. You are all here to read a book about an important person. That is all I can say about this book also, that it contains things that will happen in the near future. Some of you might think it is pointless to be here but trust me when I say your destines are entwined together one way or another. Also don't tell anyone about what hear in this room for this information is to valuable Good luck."

Then has soon has the voiced had appeared it was gone leaving everyone gaping and in an awkward silence. A girl (on the right side of the table) with beautiful long black curls breaks the silence "Soooo let's get started".

A guy with dreadlocks covering his faced laughed at the girl "Silence never lasts with you around uh Arriane". Arriane just gave him a playful look "Roland you know am all about making a scene", the guy Roland was going to replay when a girl with pink hair cut in "Am Annabelle" she waved her hand at us then elbowed the guy next to her.

"Cam" he was nice looking green eyes, black hair a prefect picture of a heart breaker.

"Daniel" the blonde guy said.

"Molly" spoke the piercing girl.

"Hiya I'm Gabbe" a blonde, pretty, southern girl said.

"Camael" serious looking man said he, had this sort of leadership and power type aurora. Some of the people stared at him with a bit of awe.

"Ezekiel but everyone calls me Zeke" a homeless looking guy said. Daniel looked at him and Zeke winked causing everyone to stare in confusion.

"Okay well am Aria" I said with a wave. People looked at me confused "Isn't your name Luce or Lucinda or something like that" asked cam.

I gave him a look "nope it's Aria 100% sure" he nodded. Again it falls to an awkward silence "well let's read" said Gabbe breaking the silence.

**Good, bad how was it please review. Also let me clear up a thing in this story Aria looks sort of like Luce with the hair and eyes except Aria's are darker and she's tall and tan. Visit my poll to vote see who Aria ends up with and this is a year before Luce goes to sward and cross and 3 months before Arias birthday.**


	2. update

**SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE ALL WEEK I'VE BEEN HAVING TEST ALL WEEK AND NEXT WEEK TO SO SORRY IF I POST LATE ALSO I WANT AN IDEA HAS TO WHO ARIA SHOULD BE WITH**


End file.
